Hommage à un disparu
by Serpendord
Summary: OS "Mais merde, qu'est qui t'a pris! Que vais-je faire moi sans toi? J'ai perdu tout mes proches dans la bataille! Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je ne voulais pas que tu meurt! Tu n'en fait toujours qu'a ta tête!  Pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu donc jamais?" HPDM


**Diclamer : **Tout est à JKR! T.T

**Rating : T**

**Paring : **hp/dm

**Genre**: OS; Songfic; deathfic

**Note**: Alors, première fiction, première OS, première deathfic, j'éspère que ça vous plaira! **Les phrases en gras** sont les paroles de la chanson "Ta main" de Grégoire. Je vous conseil vivement de l'écouter chanter par les enfoirés ^^

* * *

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre! Aucun de ces idiots ne le pouvaient... Excepté Weasley et Granger. Personne d'autre ne le connaissait! Personne! Personne ne savait... et pourtant ils pleurent tous, ces abrutis! Ils pleurent comme si ils avaient perdu un ami, comme si ils avaient perdu un être cher! Et ils chantent en sa mémoire! Ils n'ont pas le droit! ILS N'ONT PAS LE DROIT!

C'est une insulte! Et personne n'a le droit de l'insulter! Personne sauf moi! Mais je ne le fait pas! Pars que MOI je le connaissais! Pars que MOI je savais! Pars que MOI j'ai perdu un être cher... Mais je ne chante pas, je ne pleure pas. Ce serait l'insulter.

Pourtant Merlin c'est que j'en ai envie! De laisser couler ces perles d'eau le long de mes joues, les sentir rouler le long de mes pommettes, gouter celles qui seraient venu s'échouer sur mes lèvres, emplissant ma bouche d'une saveur salé, enfin, les voir atteindre mon menton puis tombé, pour venir s'écraser et mourir soit dans mon cou, soit sur la pierre froide et dur où je suis assis. Mais je ne le fait pas. Granger et Weasley peuvent se le permettent eux, mais pas moi. Car moi, je n'étais que son ennemi.

Pourtant tous Poudlard pleure! Tout Poudlard l'insulte! Et ils chantent! Ho oui Merlin ils chantent! Je ne peux m'empêcher de les entendre...

_Il ne faut pas que je pleure... Il ne le faut pas!_

J'aimerais me boucher les oreilles et hurler, hurler à m'en casser le voix, hurler à perdre haleine, hurler pour ne plus les entendre chanter! Mais je ne peux pas! Je n'ai plus de voix... Elle c'est brisé de t'avoir trop demandé "pourquoi?", brisé d'avoir déjà trop crié... Et je ne peux pas me boucher les oreilles! Je ne peux plus bouger... Mon corps est comme paralysé... Paralysé de t'avoir trop serré contre lui... Paralysé de t'avoir trop bercé... Paralysé d'avoir trop essayé en vain de te réveiller. Car tu ne te réveillera pas. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils chantent.

_Je n'en peux plus! Faite-les taire! Par pitié! Je Ne Doit Pas Pleurer..._

**Et je les entends:**

**Tu sais que j'ai du mal,**

**Encore à parler de toi,**

**Il parait que c'est normal,**

**Il n'y a pas de règles dans ces jeux là.**

**Tu sais j'ai la voix qui se serre,**

**Quand je te croise dans les photos,**

**Tu sais j'ai le cœur qui se perd,**

**Je crois qu'il te pense un peu trop.**

**C'est comme ça,**

**C'est comme ça.**

**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,**

**Un peu plus longtemps…**

**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,**

**Un peu plus longtemps…**

**J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,**

**Ne dure qu'un instant.**

**Et tu sais j'espère au moins,**

**Que tu m'entends.**

**C'est dur de briser le silence,**

**Même dans les cris, même dans la fête,**

**C'est dur de combattre l'absence,**

**Car cette conne n'en fait qu'à sa tête.**

**Et personne ne peut comprendre,**

**On a chacun sa propre histoire.**

**On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre,**

**Que la peine devienne dérisoire.**

**C'est comme ça,**

**C'est comme ça.**

**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,**

**Un peu plus longtemps…**

**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,**

**Un peu plus longtemps…**

**J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,**

**Ne dure qu'un instant.**

**Et tu sais j'espère au moins,**

**Que tu m'entends.**

Mon Dieu! Ils m'écoeurent! Comment peuvent-ils chanter ça! Excepté Granger, les Weasley et moi, personne ne la jamais touché. Il n'est...était pas quelqu'un de très _physique_ avec les gens qu'il ne connaissais pas. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Et ces idiots _osent _chanter "J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,

un peu plus longtemps"? MAIS ILS NE L'ONT JAMAIS TENU! Ils mentent! Ils mentent... Il ne faut pas mentir durant un hommage! Pourtant tout Poudlard ment... "Tu sais que j'ai du mal,

encore à parler de toi" ça encore, c'est faux! C'est faux... Partout, dans les couloirs, les dortoirs, les jardins, les salles de classes, il n'y a qu'un seul sujet de conversation. Lui. Et pourquoi il a fait cela.

Et quand ils disent "j'espère au moins, que tu m'entends." Ils mentent! Ils s'en fiche!

Oh Merlin à quoi bon cette mascarade? Les trois quart d'entre eux ne sont même pas triste! Ils s'en ficheraient presque! Le mage noir est mort, alors tout va bien! Si ils pleurent, ce n'est pas pour toi, mais pour eux-même! Pour se donner bonne conscience! Ils ne pleurent pas pars que la vie ne fera plus jamais pétiller tes deux émeraudes, maintenant ternes. Ils ne pleurent pas pars que plus aucunes mains ne viendra fourrager dans ta crinière d'ébène indomptable! Non! Ils pleurent juste pars qu'ils sont _gentils_! Et que dans ces moments-là, il _faut _pleurer pour être _bien vu_.

C'est une insulte! Un insulte à lui, une insulte aux proches. Une insultes à ceux qui ont _véritablement_ tenu sa main! Voila pourquoi je ne doit pas pleurer. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Ce serait t'insulter.

Weasley s'avance et j'entends sa voix s'élever, seule.

Ils chante:

**Je voulais te dire que j'étais fier,**

**D'avoir été au moins un jour,**

**Un peu ton ami et ton frère,**

**Même si la vie a ses détours.**

_Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer. Surtout ne pas pleurer..._

Je crois que ce sont les seuls vers de cette chanson qui soit sincère. Les seuls qui soit pensé. Les seuls qui te rendent hommage... Alors je m'autorise une larme. Et je la sens rouler le long de mes pommettes pour venir courir sur mes joues, glisser dur mon menton pour venir mourir dans mon cou.

Le coeur reprends sa chanson. Une fille me lancent un regard de reproche. Je m'en fiche. Je ne chanterais pas. D'une part pars que je suis incapable d'émettre un son, d'autre part pars que je ne veux pas, pars que je ne veux plus t'insulter...

La fille se détourne enfin de moi et ils reprennent leur chanson:

**C'est comme ça,**

**C'est comme ça.**

**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,**

**Un peu plus longtemps…**

**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main,**

**Un peu plus longtemps…**

**J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin,**

**Ne dure qu'un instant.**

**Et tu sais j'espère au moins**

**Que tu m'attends.**

Moi j'espère que tu n'entends pas... de toute façon tu 'entendra jamais plus rien... Mais attend-moi, j'arrive...

Je vois Hagrid sortir du château. Il a l'air de porter quelque chose d'assez encombrant dans les bras mais je ne peux voir ce que c'est d'ici. De toute façon, il sera obligé de passer devant moi pour rejoindre la procession. Il avance doucement. Apparemment ce qu'il porte est fragile... Ça à une forme assez allongé et un rayon de soleil le fait briller de mille feux.

Puis il arrive à ma hauteur et je vois alors. Il pleure. Moi aussi cette fois. Je ne peux empêcher ces idiotes de larmes de couler. Car tu es là. Coucher sur du satin du plus profond des rouge, les mains croisées sur ta baguette posé sur ta poitrine. Les yeux clos sur deux éclats de jades que je ne reverrais jamais... Tu es beau. Ta peau est aussi pâle que le mienne maintenant. Tes lèvres on gardé cette teinte rosé. Tu as l'air calme. Aucunes émotions n'animent tes traits. Je crois que c'est ce qui me terrifie le plus. Toi, d'Habitude si émotif, tu ne ressent plus rien...

Je te vois t'éloigner dans ta tombe de cristal et soudain il me semble impossible de rester là. Je me lève et par en courant. Mes larmes brouillent ma vue mais je m'en fiche. Je traverse nombres de couloirs, plus déserts les uns que les autres. Même les fantômes ne sont pas là. Ils sont dehors eux-aussi.

Après un temps qui me semble infini, je me retrouve enfin en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Personne ne viendra me chercher ici. Personne ne me verra . Alors je me laisse aller et m'écroule sur le sol, le corps secoué par d'incontrôlable sanglots. J'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai mal tout court. Et la même question tourne inlassablement dans ma tête: pourquoi?

Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?

Cette litanie tourbillonne dans ma tête à m'en donner la nausée. Putain merde! Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi bordel!

Pourquoi?...

Je me souviens, quelques heures avant la batailles final. Tu m'avais entrainé dans une salle de classe vide et tu m'avais dit que tu venais d'apprendre que j'avais rejoins l'ordre du phénix. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi. Il y avait une étrange lueur au fond de tes yeux. Tu paraissais... heureux. Oui c'est le mot. On aurait dit que cela te faisait plaisir que je rejoigne le "bon" côté. J'avais d'abord commencé à te rembarrer en te disant que ce n'était pas tes affaires mais tu t'étais approcher de moi. Approché à telle point que nous nous frôlions. J'avais alors laisser échapper un pitoyable "je ne veux pas que tu meurt". Tes yeux c'étaient agrandis sous la surprise puis, sans que je mis attende, tu avais déposé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces. Au début, ce fut juste une légère pression, puis ta langue vint caresser ma bouche, lui en demandant l'accès. Tu n'as eu aucun mal à l'obtenir. Tu t'es alors mis à suçoter ma langue, mes lèvres, à me mordiller doucement. Merlin, tu m'embrassai! Et Merlin que j'étais bien, la contre ce mur! Tu avais attrapé l'une de mes mains et avais entrelacé nos doigts.

_J'aurais aimé tenir ta main, un peu plus longtemps._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté comme ça, collé l'un à l'autre. Longtemps surement. Puis tu t'es détaché de moi et m'a lancé un regard pétillant de malice. Tu as ensuite remonté nos main entrelacé jusqu'à ta bouche et a embrassé chacun de mes doigts sans me quitter des yeux avant de me lâcher, et de me tourner le dos. Tu as posé ta main sur la poignée et a dit dans un souffle:

-Ne meurt pas pendant la bataille. Je t'aime.

Avant de sortir de la salle, me plantant là. Seul et paumé tandis qu'une douce chaleur naissais en moi.

Puis la bataille est arrivé. J'ai vu mourir Blaise, mon seul véritable ami, le seul qui m'avait suivi du coté du "bien", tué par sa mère. J'ai vu mourir mes parents, Pansy, Théodore, Crabbe, Goyle, tous tués par des aurors. Puis il m'a vu moi. Il a voulu me tuer. Après tout, je suis un Malfoy, et les Malfoy sont sencé lui appartenir. Il a souris et a levé sa baguette:

-Avada kadavra!

-NON!

Tu avais crié avant de te jeter devant moi et de recevoir le sort. Celui-ci avait rebondit sur toi et avait touché Voldemort qui était tombé, Mort. Mort comme toi. Tes yeux, ouvert sur le vide, ne verrais jamais plus, ils ne seraient plus habité par cette étincelle de malice que j'avais tant aimé quelques heures plus tôt, et tout ça pars que tu t'étais jeté devant l'éclair mortel. Pour moi.

Je me suis approché et t'ai pris dans mes bras, te berçant doucement. Te demandant dans un murmure toujours la même chose: pourquoi? Des orbes salées se déversant de mes yeux gris:

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? _Pourquoi à tu fais ça?_ Pourquoi? Pourquoi? _Non Merlin, s'il vous plait!_ Pourquoi? Pourquoi? _Pitié, non!_ Pourquoi? Pourquoi? _Reste avec moi! __Reste..._ Pourquoi? Pourquoi?_ Je t'en pris! _Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? _Non pas toi... pas toi!_ Pourquoi? Pourquoi? POURQUOI?

Mon murmure c'était mué en hurlement de rage et de désespoir tandis que l'horreur de la situation me frappait de plein fouet. Tu ne répondrais jamais à cette question. Tu ne dirais plus jamais rien. Et tandis que mes larmes venaient s'écraser sur ton visage, mes doigts pâles et tremblant vinrent fermer tes paupières. À tout jamais.

Mes larmes coulent toujours. Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant. Mais merde, qu'est qui t'a pris? Que vais-je faire moi sans toi? J'ai perdu tout mes proches dans la bataille! Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je ne voulais pas que tu meurt? Tu n'en fait toujours qu'a ta tête! Pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu donc jamais?

Mais pourquoi? Ce pourrait-il que tu ne m'es pas menti?

_"Je t'aime."_

Tu... Tu étais sérieux?...

Merlin non! Pitié ne me dit pas que c'est pour ça! Ta as laisser tomber Granger, les Weasley et tout les autres pars que tu _m'aimes_? Moi? Mais que m'importe la vie si tu n'y es pas? Je n'ai personne ici bas! Personne! Je n'ai que des tombes... Des tombes et du mépris.

Mais j'ai un secret à t'avouer: moi aussi je t'aime.

_Je t'aime._

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, JE T'AIME!

Hurler me fais du bien. J'ai la faible illusion, le faible espoir, la folle espérance que tu m'entende.

_Et tu sais j'espère au moins, que tu m'entends._

Je ne sais même pas ce que je fait ici. Ici en haut de cette tour, ici à Poudlard, ici sur cette Terre... Mon regard se pose sur le balcon et alors je _sais_. Je n'ai plus _rien_ à faire ici. Plus rien n'as faire loin de toi.

_Et tu sais j'espère au moins que tu m'attends._

Alors attend moi _Harry Potter _... Attend moi. J'arrive!

Et je sautai du balcon pour me briser sur le pavé froid, un sourire au lèvre.

_J'arrive! Je suis là, et je t'aime..._

_Attends-moi..._

_***Fin***_

_

* * *

_

Oui je sais, je suis horrible! Et c'est horriblement court T.T

Je vous entend d'ici! "Mais comment a-t-elle osé?" "C'est inadmissible!"

Mais pitié ne me tuez pas, je débute! T.T

XD Non sérieusement, cette fic me tiens à coeur et j'aimerais _sincèrement _savoir ce que vous en avez pensé! ^^

Alors s'il vous plaît, prenez 5minutes (ou moins! Ou plus! C'est comme vous voulez^^) pour me laisser une review dans laquelle il y aura vos avis ^.^

Sur ce, bonne journée, bonne soirée et bonne continuation!

Serpendord

30/10/10


End file.
